Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to transmit image data, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus has been known that includes an operation key “send e-mail to myself” (as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-101484). In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-101484, when a user operates the operation key “send e-mail to myself”, an e-mail address of the user operating the image processing apparatus is set as a destination of image data. This allows the user, who desires to transmit the image data to the e-mail address of the user, to save time for inputting the e-mail address of the user.
Further, in recent years, “completion notification” of an image processing apparatus has been known. The “completion notification” is a function of notifying via e-mail a predesignated destination of completion of a scan job or a copy job when the scan job or the copy job is completed. This allows the user to move to another place and confirm completion of the scan job or the copy job by the notification when the execution of the scan job or the copy job takes a long time.
In a case of transmitting image data as an attachment to an e-mail, the image data may accidentally be transmitted to an inappropriate destination, which may lead to information leakage. Further, a malicious user may intentionally try to transmit image data to an inappropriate destination.
To deal with the foregoing issues, a settable destination of an e-mail may be limited to a predetermined e-mail address. This prevents transmission of the e-mail to an e-mail address other than the predetermined e-mail address. Thus, accidental or intentional transmission of image data to an inappropriate destination can be prevented.
A specific method for the destination limitation may be, for example, a method in which a settable destination of an e-mail is limited to an e-mail address that is set using the operation key “send e-mail to myself”. This prevents transmission of image data to an inappropriate destination and, at the same time, allows a user to transmit the image data to an e-mail address of the user.
However, application of the destination limitation described above to the “completion notification” decreases user convenience. In general, a “completion notification” contains less information than an ordinary e-mail with an attachment of image data does. Thus, the risk of information leakage is low. If, nonetheless, the notification to an address other than a predetermined e-mail address is limited, a user can receive the notification only at limited places. This decreases user convenience.
Especially if a settable destination of an e-mail is limited to an e-mail address that is set using the operation key “send e-mail to myself”, it is not possible to send a completion notification to an e-mail address other than an e-mail address of a user operating the image processing apparatus. In this case, for example, when a user A is scanning and transmitting a considerable amount of documents, a completion notification of the scan job of the user A cannot be sent to a user B who is waiting to use the image processing apparatus after the user A's job is completed.